Demigods
by Blueway360
Summary: THIS STORY IS OUT OF ORDER. Please check out my other story, the Son of Hercules one, it has 6,000 words if you are not completely convinced.
1. Chapter 1: 2 New Demi-Gods

**Hi Guys (and girls)! today I am writing a new story called A New Demi-God Arrives...! this is after the series Percy Jackson And The Olympians (defeated Kronos/Cronus) and after The Heroes of Olympus (defeated Gaia/Gaea). Blah Blah Blah the title explains most of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I am NOT Rick Riordan and do Not own PJatO or HoO. Also I made up Erick and Elisa, they are Not Rick's characters.**

Chapter _1_

 _Erick POV_

The last thing I can remember is walking home, from another boring day of school, with Elisa. Then we got teleported to this place that really looked like a big camp. "W-What h-happened?" Elisa Stuttered. I was starting to feel weird. "Come on Elisa, we gotta find the one in charge of this place."

 _Percy POV_

I was making my way to the sword arena when I heard two new voices. I decided to take a look. _I haven't seen these demigods before..._ I came up to them and asked: "Are you two new here?" They both jumped and turned to face me. "Who are you? What do you want?" Asked The new guy in a frightened way.

"I am Percy Jackson, call me Percy. This place is Camp Half-Blood." _I guess I acted calm enough, right?_ "Does that mean you are gonna kill us!?" They both shouted at the same time. _What kind of question is that?_ I though. " No. Why does everyone ask that when they come? Now, you two are demigods, like in those in Greek myths." I told them to follow me so I can show them around. "By the way, what are your names?" I almost forgot to ask them about that. "I'm Erick James and this is my sister, Elisa James."

After I showed them most of the camp, I decided to take them to Chiron.

* * *

 _Chiron POV_

I was reading a magazine when Percy and some other 2 campers came. I was pretty sure that I have never seen them before. "Chiron, I have found two new campers, Erick and Elisa, but they look really frightened." Explained Percy. "What Cabin do they go to?" I asked. Then, a blueish green glowing trident appeared above their heads.

 **Did you like it? Review! Thanks Guys and Girls! Also I think it's obvious who their godly parent is... Also to me chapter 2 is a little longer and little better. UPDATE: Guys i'm really sad that I only have 1 review. I know im asking for too much but please, just review and type in anything. example: blabla hi i rewiewd doneee.**


	2. Chapter 2: Some More Posiedon Demi-Gods

**Hi** **Guys** **I'm Back! This is the chapter 2, so let's get started now, shall we!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I am NOT Rick Riordan and do NOT own PJatO or HoO.**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Percy POV_

"Let me get this straight. I just saw Poseidon claim two people? Well, I guess I will have to deal with it. One more brother and one more sister. Great, Just Great." Erick and Elisa looked confused. "Who is Poseidon? What is a demigod? This is even more confusing than anything I have experienced!" Erick was literally pleading for answers. Chiron then told us he is late for something and so we left. I started to give him answers, and the first thing I explained was our father (Poseidon). So on we went until I remembered I was late for sword practice, I told him I'll see him at the Poseidon cabin.

 _Elisa POV_

I was pretty silent for the last 30 minutes. I felt like this was all a weird, not understandable dream that was a lot longer than the others. But some part of me told me that this is all real and that I belong here. At least most of the people here seemed pretty nice, right? I just realized that I was walking aimlessly straight into a wall. I focused on the building and saw a trident marked on it. Something was telling me that this is the Poseidon cabin, my "Dad's" Cabin. Actually, it was someone who told me that. Percy - My "Brother/Half Brother" - was leaning against the wall and told me to come inside the cabin. I decided to walk in and take a look around my new home.

 _Erick POV_

After I was told I was a child of Poseidon, God of the sea, earthquakes and horses, I decided to take a swim. When I entered the water, I felt a rush of power and strength. I have no idea why, but I tried to breathe under water. At first I thought I will drown, but I could perfectly breathe underwater. I was so happy I accidentally made a giant wave.

 _Percy POV_

I just came back from beating like every good sword fighter without breaking any sweat. We sat down on our beds and then came Erick, grinning like crazy. "I can breathe under water! This is the best thing I've got so far!" Erick was pretty happy. "I don't know if this is the right time, but how old are you two?" I almost thought they wouldn't answer. "I'm 13 and she is also 13. Answered Erick.

 **Like it? UPDATE:** **Guys i'm really sad that I only have 1 review. I know i'm asking for too much but please, just review and type in anything. example: bla bla hi i rewiewd doneee. I maybe wont upload anything until i get at least 1 MORE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm back and appearantly writing the story I once abandoned. Hopefully my writing has gotten a lot better since last time.**

 **Disclaimer: Hello, I am not Rick Riordan and because of that I do not own PJatO.**

(Line Break)

Chapter 3

Percy POV

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugh... Let me get up first..." Whispered a half-wake Percy."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Percy smacked his alarm clock, wanting to be able to get some more sleep.

Annabeth burst into the room, hurry written all over her face.

"Come on, Percy, we need to get dressed! We're late for breakfast!"

He silently groaned. Nothing will let him sleep some more. Percy pretended he was still asleep and never heard her.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. He opened one eye and slowly got up, stretching his arms. "Sooo, how late are we?"

She glanced over at his clock. She realized it was broken by you-know-who and checked her own wristwatch.

"Um, ten minutes to be exact."


End file.
